Snow Princess
by kissmyanimex2012
Summary: Layla and Yuri ponders about the meaning of snow, and why it holds so many dear memories.LaylaxYuri [ONESHOT]T for little cursing and sexual meanings.


I haven't written for LaylaxYuri for the longest time! I've finally got an idea for a story when I read a quote about snow, so here it is!! It's a short, fluffy oneshot at my second favorite pairing in Kaleido Star!!

-------------------------------+-------------------------------

**"Snow covers everything in white. It covers the sadness, softly. If there is happiness, it decorates it beautifully. The snow continues to fall..." **

- Kyoichi Kanzaki ("Boys Be…" the anime)

"**Snow Princess**"

The snow graced the landscape perfectly. Like a scene out of a Shakespeare story. It felt almost romantic, the fluffy goodness wavers in the air exquisitely. The winter season absolutely please him to no end. If there was no snow, he would be one unhappy man, an extremely unhappy man. And you don't want to displease a man like him.

"The snow… looks so… white today…"

Yuri looked to his left at the woman beside him. Hot breath mingled in the air and instantly turned to steam. Her lips quivered momentarily every time she paused in her speech. She wore a large, white fur shawl, the long white dress underneath it. Her hair was held back with a large ivory clip, elaborately cut to perfection, the color matching her skin. Yuri smiled to himself, savoring the princess-like look she had.

"Of course it's white, Layla. It is snow of course."

The girl turned suddenly to face him, her hair flipping behind her. A small pout formed on her lips involuntarily.

"I know that! I'm not brainless you know."

"Of course you aren't, Layla."

The woman instantly turned back to face the scenery, hands on her hips. Yuri smiled. She had the attitude of princess too, and she was oblivious to that.

There was something about it. Something about the snow she didn't like. It was enjoyable to play in, but in the same note, there was something about it that disturbed her. Something sad. It's not like she hated the snowy weather, it just left her uneasy. He was completely silent. She couldn't stand it anymore. Didn't he feel uneasy too? Or at least he could try to decipher the fact that she would rather view the scene from inside?

"The snow… looks so… white today…"

That broke the silence. The silent man looked at her for a short time before speaking.

"Of course it's white, Layla. It is snow of course."

God, he made her sound like an idiot. She positively hated when people made her look stupid. She spun around to take a look at him, ready to fire back a sentence to shut him up.

"I know that! I'm not brainless you know."

He smiled. Layla's already reddened cheeks (from the cold) flushed furthermore. His smile was so warm, completely opposite of the cold backdrop around him. He was completely oblivious to the fact he was simply drop dead gorgeous.

"Of course you aren't, Layla."

And then the conversation ended. Silence again. Layla decide to just stare out into the vast land, and did so angrily. Why was she angry? Was the snow really that affective on her behavior?

"Yuri?"

"Yes, Layla?"

"What is your thought on snow?"

"Is that what you were contemplating all this time? The snow?"

"… Just answer my question, Yuri."

Yuri chuckled and walked a bit ahead of her, shoving his hands into his coat pocket. Layla watched him intently, bent on getting a precise answer.

"Snow, huh?"

Layla nodded. Yuri sighed and pondered for a bit, looking into the immense white sky, raising his hand up to catch a fallen snowflake that melted instantaneously as it touched his finger.

"Snow. It's just something so beautiful to me. I get crestfallen when it goes away, it's my favorite thing about winter."

Layla walked up to his side and looked at him, urging him to explain more. Yuri looked at her and smiled, then looked back at the sky. He pointed and Layla looked up.

"Don't stop staring at it."

Layla didn't even blink. She obeyed his order reluctantly.

"Why mustn't I look away?"

His mouth curved up into a grin.

"It only comes down like this once here in Cape Mary. It's way to warm for weather to be like this, so don't stop staring. It's very rare."

"I've seen snow in a lot of other places though."

"Yes, me too. But this is a onetime chance to see it here. To residents of Cape Mary, this is a luxury. California doesn't get snow, its always warm, maybe cool, but not cool enough for snow to fall."

Layla watched the angelic flurry fall around her. Yuri gazed at her, watching her expression.

"Is this really such a rarity? Does snow look this beautiful to people here? It's just snow. Ordinary snow."

"Why do you say that?"

Layla looked at Yuri and spoke with a blatant attitude.

"I feel as if snow has an ulterior meaning. Something that it's hiding from the human eye. Whenever I look at it, I feel numerous feelings of desolation. It's so dismal at times, I can't bear to watch it for too long. Snow is run of the mill to me though, I see it way to much. It's not as if I detest it, I just… feel as if it's not an extraordinary sight anymore."

Yuri looked at her sadly and shook his head.

"You just don't get it do you?"

Layla cocked her head to one side.

"Of course you feel sadness when you see it. Snow captures every moment in this month. Whenever it falls, it covers up a memory. When I look at snow, I recall being able to run outside in Moscow, twirling around with mother and father, laughing and being happy with them. Snow covers sadness, not allowing people to see it, though snow can leave an unhappy memory at times. Instead, it graces happiness delicately and beautifully. Snow continues to fall, covering and keeping memories until it disappears and melts away into summer bliss…"

Yuri turned to look at Layla and laughed. Her mouth was wide open, unbelieving to the words coming out of his mouth. Any other man - or poet - would seem better saying those words. Layla blushed brightly and stuttered on her words.

"D-Did that ju-just come to your mind r-right now? Or were you practicing that?"

Yuri chuckled warmly and scratched his head.

"Haha! Guess I sounded to much like a poet!"

"Or a philosopher! My god… that was beautiful Yuri…"

Yuri smiled and looked back at the sky.

"Look again."

Layla looked up at the sky, embracing the moment. She heard the crunching of footsteps but didn't dare look away.

"Y-Yuri? What did you want me to--"

An icy ball made contact with her skin and she fell to the ground, wondering what had just occurred. Then it finally dawned on her.

"You! You hit me with a--"

"Snowball? Care to have a rousing game of snow tag?"

Layla laughed and picked up a good amount of snow, rolling it into a ball. Yuri ran off to his readymade batch of snowballs (How he made it on such short notice, Layla will never know!) and grasped on, ready to through. Layla threw first, the large, icy snowball flying towards his perfect face (AN: I am sorry, but that man is fine! Even for a cartoon character, he is a sexy beast… god, what is wrong with me? Lol). Yuri grunted softly, touching his cheek as if it were singed. His lips curved into a wicked smile. The game really began.

Layla giggled like a child. She never knew how fun this would be. She would have to find some way to preserve this memory, if the snowflakes didn't capture the moment already. Adrenaline rushed through her veins. The icy bits of snow in her face, making her squinted her eyes. She laughed and rushed into the open clearing, twirling round and round. Yuri watched her dance in the field of white, looking celestial and graceful with every spin. She never looked this happy before. She stopped abruptly and clasped her hands together behind her back, looking coy and blushing. She didn't know how beautiful she looked at that moment. Yuri walked over to her and beamed with enthusiasm. He didn't want to ruin his surprise for her just yet.

"Yuri, I'm thinking of buying a snow machine. How much do you think it would cost if I bought 10 of them?"

"10?"

"Yes, 10. To make sure it covers every inch of the room I put them into."

"Well… a couple thousand dollars maybe?"

Layla giggled.

"Daddy won't settle for that."

"Hmm… I can persuade him…"

Layla flushed and laughed happily. Yuri watched her fixedly, admiring the pleased look on her face.

"Yuri, I'm really glad you took me out here. It's truly beautiful and I realize that--"

Layla's face rivaled that of a red tomato. Yuri had fully engulfed her lips in a kiss. A sudden, romantic kiss. Layla pressed her palms against his chest, fueling the kiss to go further. Yuri wrapped his arms around her waist and held her in place, as if afraid she would disappear like the melting snowfall. When it became necessary for breath, he let go for a moment, allowing her (and himself) to take a break from their "tonsil hockey" like kiss.

"W-Wow… what was t-that for?"

"Oh… no reason. Your lips just looked to cute to pass up."

Layla reddened and looked away shyly.

"Do-Do you think we could do that again?"

Yuri cocked his head to one side and erupted into laughter. Layla blush would make Sora's hair look pale in comparison. It wasn't funny! Yuri took her chin and raised her face to look at her.

"Rest assured, Layla. I wasn't even NEAR done with you."

Layla gasped as she saw the intensity in his eyes, the lust for her melting the ice around her. His look was so hot, she felt as if Cape Mary would light up in flames if he were to release his desires. Well, too bad for Cape Mary, for Yuri Killian did just that. The woman gasped as he pushed her into the snow softly.

Snow fell for the whole day in Cape Mary, the people in the city marveling the sight of the crispy white flakes.

"Hey, where's Layla and Yuri with the damn hot chocolate? We are f-f-freezing in here!"

"I don't know M-May… I'm going to call Layla."

"Please do, Mia!"

Mia picked up the phone and dialed her friend's number.

Meanwhile…

Moans rang throughout the forest. Why, we ask? We don't even want to know. Then, the sound of a cell phone ringing. Layla lazily looked to her right and reached for the pink RAZR, ringing to the song "Put You to Bed" by J Holiday. A hand grasped hers abruptly, stopping her from answering.  
"Don't pick up the phone."

"But Yuri--"

"My snow princess... you don't wish for me to stop, _do you_?"

"...No..."

"Then don't answer it..."

"B-But!"

He kissed her, stopping her flow of words. More moans. More groans. And the cell phone stopped ringing.

Back at the freezing cold practice room in Layla Hamilton's home…

"MY GOD! SHE DIDN'T PICK UP?! Mia call again!"

Mia did as the irate May said. But now the call went straight to the answering machine.

"She must have had it turned off…"

"Oh god… she wants us to get hypothermia."

"Stop over exaggerating May… it's getting annoying."

"Oh shut up Leon! You're warm because you and Sora are over there cuddling up together!"

Sora blushed with embarrassment and Leon held her tighter to his chest.

"Well, it's better to keep warm with people you actually like."

May growled and began threatening to castrate him.

"Heard that May! You can't castrate him, I need to test drive it first!"

Everyone in the room stopped whatever they were doing to look at Sora.

"What?"

Anna shook her head in shame.

"God… that is so… indecent… but so… sexy… can I help you out with that?"

"No thanks. I'm not into orgies!"

May's mouth dropped. Leon simply stared in awe at Sora's confidence. Then he grinned mischievously.

"Want to make that dream of 'test driving' me a reality?"

"Hell yes!"

Everyone sweatdropped and looked away with mortification. May began to berate Sora, calling her indecent. But Sora didn't give a damn. In fact, she knew what Layla and Yuri were doing… she set it all up.

"It only takes a bit of snow to heat up a passionate romance… teehee!"

Snow covers everything in white. It covers the sadness, softly. If there is happiness, it decorates it beautifully. The snow continues to fall…

-------------------------------+-------------------------------

Muhaha! Nice ending, right? Well, review please!!


End file.
